Lie and Rasberries
by MissUnderCover
Summary: Erza is the girl who will never fall to his lies. She is the girl that will never listen, and is the only stupid one that ever makes him stutter. Jellal is the guy she will never have time for. He's the rudest thing at The Lab. The only thing she'd want to do less is die. Die has always been an important word to her. That is the only reason she tolerates him, to save her own life.
1. Chapter 1

**Forshadow**

A young blonde girl, with vivid green eyes ran her fingers through the old and worn textbook. "…so this is it, the beginning."

She smiled warmly, the old oil lamp flickered almost as if responding to her. The girl's eyes suddenly dulled, and her laughing light disappeared. She turned around, and spoke with a quiet whisper. A shadow stood right beside her. "I know your there…just kill me already. It has been fortold." Her voice cried out.

**Thank You. My Jerza Story here! Enjoy!**

**Erza POV**

As usual, I just finished second hour, so it's lunch, my favorite hour, The Lab made the best strawberry cake in the universe. Hands down, and now doubt about it. I'm Erza Scarlet, I'm an AEB, Abnormally Enhanced Being. To put if clearly, I'm a being that has an abnormal ability. AEB's are taught and schooled in everything from how to use your ability, and doing simple algebra, at The Lab.

The beings with enhanced abilities attend label classes, I attend the second highest level class. I attend Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail, The Lab, and discovering me being an AEB, was the best thing that ever happened to me. I live my whole freaking life at The Lab, which is a research and training facility for AEBs, by the way. I doubt anything can go wrong here!

Now, back to my reality. **End of Erza's POV**

"Erza! Oi, Erza!" A voice shouted. Erza turned to see a pink haired idiot come running her way. She sighed, _Natsu..odd, Lucy usually meets me here._

_Oh dear, something might've happened._ "Natsu! What's wrong! Where's Lucy! I should've never told her to meet me here. It's too much trouble!" She said in great despair.

"The fudge Erza? Nothing's wrong. Lucy said that she had to stop by her dorm today. She forgot her phone. She told me to tell you this, and be down to the café soon. Ah, something about something. I don't know, she wants to gossip." He shrugged and started to walk away, but stared at the book Erza was holding. The cover was a red dragon.

"Erza! Waaaaaaa!" Natsu started to whine, as he held his hands out for the book.

"No, baka! Stop it! I told Levy I'd hand Wendy this book, so you keep away!" Erza snapped. She started her way down the stairs with Natsu trailing not so far behind.

Erza hadn't even reached the lunch room when a perky blonde popped up beside her. By her side another idiot, named Gray.

"Erza! Guess what! Gray was handing attendance today. I think it was just so he could talk to Ultear, but he says he saw a new AEB!" Lucy didn't even give Erza a second to respond. "I heard that person will be skipping some classes and going straight to Fairy Tail, or even Crime Sorciere! That's the highest class!"

Erza sighed, and walked into the lunchroom, following Natsu, who had been dragged there as soon as they got down. "I know that's the highest class. That person must be pretty lucky." She walked to the lunch line, cutting some people, but no one bothered to stop her.

"Oi, Lucy, would you shut up!" Gray shouted. The café's noise drowned most of him out. Erza looked at Gray and sighed. "Speak, and ye shall be heard."

Gray nodded. "Thank you, gawsh, you would have much more to gossip about if you'd just listen instead of talk. He'll be going to Fairy Tail first, then transferring to Crime. His names Jellal, and he's Ultear's little brother, geez. I've never met him before, but I know that he's a quiet one from my mom." Gray sighed and finally smiled at the fact he got to speak. His mother was good friends with the senior Ultear's mother. He had often went to deliver supplies to her sick mother.

"No wonder, Ultear's beyond words amazing. Her whole family is talented, especially her cousin Meredy, but she always seems to be living in Ultear's shadow." A creepy voice said from behind. Gray suddenly froze. "Oh crap."

Erza followed Gray's terrified gaze. "Oh hey Juvia."

"Ya know, I got to split. See y'all in Fairy Tail!" Gray started running as fast as he could in the opposite direction. Lucy smiled. "I feel bad for him, she's a little creepy."

Lucy flashed back to the moment she had first met Juvia. Juvia had decided that she as apparently a rival, and Lucy had decided that the girl's favorite point of view was third person. She also noticed the girl loved stating the obvious.

"I see now. So another addition to Fairy Tail, I wonder if Makarov-sensei will appear in scary form, or the usual." Erza wondered.

"I highly doubt he'd be in scary form for more than five minutes. I wonder what kind of guy Jellal is. I hope he's hot." Lucy sighed as she took a her tray from the lunch lady. "Thank you!"

Erza looked at Lucy's tray, then at the lunch lady. "You know us well." She took her try, filled with cake and other sweets, occasional dishes of seafood. It was demanded since the vice-principal loves any form of fish. Except flying, he hates flying fish.

"Lucy, don't you go dreaming of boys again. You know we have no time for that. Being AEB's we have a high demands, and a loyalty to meet them. Love would just get in the way." She pushed up her glasses and stared at her friend. But nothing was left of the beautiful blonde.

"Erza! Hurry up!" Lucy shouted. She was already at the table with Cana, Levy, Mira, Laki, and Wendy waiting.

She darted over, before the guys would come steal all their chairs. The Lab, like most schools, had the popular girls and the popular boys. Coincidence, all of them were in the same class. Fairy Tail.

"Erza, you have so much cake." Wendy's eyes sparkled with delight. She was a prodigy AEB, studying in Fairy Tail every Tuesday and Thursday afternoon, instead of every afternoon.

"It's cause Titania here wants to get fat." Mira smirked. Her eyes narrowing, at Erza's chest. "Or something else, but don't forget, making one place larger makes the rest larger!"

"Mira!" Erza shouted in rage. Lucy just rolled her eyes. "Eat your freaking cake already, I'm nearly done. Bell's ringing in five. These lunches are too short."

Like Lucy said, before Lucy could finish her last cake, the bell rang. The lunch ladies lined up at the exit, holding large trays. "Take a perppermint shake or a hot chocolate, kids! They'll be in the menu the next few weeks until Christmas!"

"The lunch ladies are so nice." Levy sighed, as she handed each girl a drink.

"Agreed. I don't think life would be bearable if I wasn't at the Lab. But then again, The Lab isn't bearable without Fairy Tail." Luc grinned a wide grin. They walked down the halls the rowdy guys in front of them, and in front of that, grand doors leading to a grand building, with an ever more gran sign. "Welcome to Fairy Tail. Magnolia Hall"

As soon as they got within a five foot radius, everyone grinned and charged into the doors. Natsu trampled everyone from behind, he was the first one in a front row seat.

"We're home! Hey, where's Master-sensei?" Lucy blurted.

"Up you aaaaaaaaaaaaa…nevermind." Gajeel sended. Levy shot him a glare. "Take your seat, Redfox."

"Yes, ma'am!" He smirked and slugged over besides Laxus. Gray and Juvia finally burst into the door as the late bell rang and everyone had taken their seats. "I made it!" He shouted.

"Fullbuster! You're nearly tardy!' Erza shouted, when the bell rang, she went into her usual President mode.

"Sorry, Erza….wait. Why isi the only seat open between you and Natsu! That flame baka!" He sneered.

"Gray is welcome to sit on Juvia!" She gleamed excitement.

"Heck no!" He scurried over to the open seat. Suddenly the doors burst wide open. A short figure wearing orange and blue walked into the room.

"Good Afternoon, Sensei, have you heard the news?" Mira asked, her innocent side always came out to play in Fairy Tail.

"News! What happened!" Levi stood up in shock, Gajeel sneered at her. "Shrimp, sit down, your panties are showing." Flushed, she did as she was told, tucking her skirt in. "Pervert."

Makarov nodded. "Aye, that I have. He's not here, where is he…"

"What! Skipping on the first day!" Cana glared at their sensei. "He can't be far, why don't you drag him here."

Erza nodded in agreement. "Yeah, how dare he! He should be grateful he's in Fairy Tail. And Cana stop drinking that in class! You too Laxus, I can see your hiding it."

Mira sneered at the two. "Again?"

"It's not what you think it is! It's simply Coca Cola!" Cana grinned. "A good swig of Coca Cola." Cana lied, even though it was completely obvious. There was barrels of "Coca cola" behind her. A knock and rasp came from the door.

Makarov nodded patiently. "Good. Good. Of course we'd bring him! Class, you're about to meet a very special student, introduce yourself the Fairy Tail way. Oh also, Mr. Tanaka will be watching over you in physical training. Cana and I must discuss some issues." He smirked and skipped away to the door in the back of the classroom.

"So we write down a list of two insults to a classmate, or classmates. Write down one defense statement for ourselves. Write down our ability, name, age, and write down something to ask the new kid right? And any additional information." Juvia whispered. Erza nodded and looked at the boy that just walked in.

Her eyes narrowed. "Do you know what to do? You probably don't, you came in late."

Gray smirked. "Poor kid, first day and already on Erza's list." Natsu nodded, his eyes filled with pity.

The blue headed boy just stared at her, humor dripping in his voice. "Yeah, I'm not deaf. Your friend talks too much, and way too loud, Rasberry."

Mirajane smiled at Erza. "Getting told, hmm?" Her innocence wavered. Erza just glared at him. "I see, you think your" She began, but Lucy interrupted.

"Erza, you're distracting me." She hissed. Erza nodded and sat back down to finish her own work. After a few minutes, a tall blonde man, with wire glasses came into the room.

"Good afternoon everyone!" He shouted. The class looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Tanaka, can we play dodge-ball?" Gray shouted. "I'm tired of losing hoops to this idiot!"

Tanaka chuckled. "Yes, and girls, I expect you to actually _run_ your laps today. I was easy last time, but not today." He looked at the girls.

Levi smirked and laughed. They all knew he was lying. "Tanaka-senpai! I think most of us are done with our introductions, can we start them now?"

"Of course, excuse me, I'll help Makarov with unloading the gear. Oh and Cana, please go easy on Master. We all know what you do while we train. We also always know you win the drinks." He smiled and excused himself out the back door.

"Who'll go first?" Erza demanded.

"I'll read Tanaka-senpai's first!" Mirajane shouted. She bounded down to the board, where the introductions were always kept. "Alright, shall I begin?"

The class murmured but it was quiet enough. Mirajane smield and read in a loud and clear voice. "_Good Afternoon, I am Mr. Tanaka, you can just call me Tanaka. No senpai or anything! You hear me! Let's see my two insults are._

_1. Makarov is a drunk._

_2. I am one of the easiest fooled people alive. _

_Yes, I don't want to hurt anyones feelings but myself. My age is shrouded in mystery. My Abiliy is Immunity, immune to all other abilities except immunity, and double-abilitied users. I know it's very rare, thank you. _

_Something to ask the new kids, hmm. Alright then, as teacher I request you not to turn this down? You will accept won't you. Alright, I request you to go next, if you have already went, then more insults please! Oh and my defense, don't need one! The end!"_

Laxus glared at Mira. "Kiss up, you do that every time we get a new person."

"Do not!" She hissed, but everyone else just rolled there eyes. "Forget about that, it's not my turn anyways."

All eyes turned to Jellal as he stood up with his paper. "Well, my name is Jellal Fernandes. I am not brothers with Ultear MIlkovich. She is a B****. Not like any of you would care, lets see, two insults.

Well, Rasberry back there needs to mind her own business. Second, all of this school is messed up. Age nineteen, like most of you. Lastly, I am a double-ability user, please don't treat me like I'm special. My abilities are immunity, like your teacher's, and lastly I have the Lying Ability, in other words, I could lie to anyone and get away with it."

Erza waited for him to finish. "Mr. Fernandes, please mind your language in this classroom. And namecalling is not allowed either." She hissed through gritted teeth.

He glanced at her, and rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Walking over to his desk in the very back, he took a seat in the shadows. "Well then, I'll go next." Erza muttered.

"Erza Scarlet. I love cake, especially strawberry. I am most certainly not fat, thank you very much Mira. I am the Female President and S class of Fairy Tail. My two insults hmm? Well I'll hurry, Natsu and Grey are idiots. My Ability is known as The Knight, it's almost like being able to beat up anyone by just changing your close in an instant. I believe being invited to the Lab was by far the best thing that ever happened to me. And I have no questions to ask Mr. Fernandes." She took a quick bow, and sat back down.

Lucy sighed and hopped up. "I'll go next." To Erza she had heard this all so many times before. With a quiet sigh, she laid back and thought about the day so far. Unconsciously she whispered. "The new kid's going to be quite a handful."

Erzanquickly blushed, and turned to see if the tattooed boy had heard. He was staring at his phone, as if nothing had happened. He tapped his phone, playing chess like a pro was his personal hobby. A smile tugged on his lips. "Quite a handful indeed, Rasberry."


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope that chapter wasn't bad. Jerza has always been my favorite shipping, that and Zorobin. (Forgive me ,I know One Piece is not anything close to a romance, and will never have any. Anyways. I APOLOOGIZE FOR THE LATE UPDATE AND EVERYTHING!) **

**Anyways, you all of course could PM me what you want in the story and such. No promises of course. I haven't decided if I will do any other shippings in this story, PM for suggestions. Otherwise, enjoy! Oh also, I'm thinking of deleting my previous story and replacing it with a crossover OPxFT, how about it? Or pause it, and write the crossover anyways/ Gee, I talk to much, SORRY!)**

Erza sat on her windowsill. The Lab had given each of them their own room, but they still had to share the connecting bathroom. Erza had gotten partnered with Lucy, and it was quite annoying at times. She was such a talkative suitemaid, but a lovely gossip partner.

"Erza, c'mere!" Levi's voice came from Lucy's room. The petite girl was always in there to read Lucy's stories, Erza had always been shooed away. Oh how she loved the two. She sighed and walked over slowly. "Yes, dear Levi?"

Levi had just gotten into the room. She immediately shut the door behind her and leaned against it. Lucy looked at her quizzically. "Boy trouble?"

"No."

"Test trouble?"

"Of course not!"

"Um….baby trouble!"

"NO! This is important, let me speak!"

Lucy grinned and Erza sat right next to her, all ears.

"Headmaster Precht hasn't been seen since last weekend!"

Lucy stared at her. "What. That's the news? That's not even important! Who cares if he's dead! We all know Makarov and whatever his face, and Crime Sorcerer handles everything anyways!"

Erza stood up and walked over to Levi. She placed a warm hand on her small friend's shoulder. "Levi."

"It's true though! And it is important! He's our headmaster."

Erza looked at her sympathetically. "I don't know. Are you sure? Of course Precht is important, but we can't be sure that he's gone. We'll see if there's a sub in Crime Sorcerer tomorrow, I mean Precht teaches that class. And to make sure, we'll check in his office."

Levi glared at her. "Alright, whatever. But how are we going to check if he's teaching or not? How do we even get into his office! Grimoire Heart Hall is prohibited."

Lucy nodded in agreement. "It's nearly impossible to even pass the entrance without a teacher staring at you like they're about to kill you."

Erza shrugged. "I could work things, I'm president of Fairy Tail." She stood brave, but inside she was doubting herself, it would be quite hard. "Even if I wasn't, we could always sneak out during class, Makarov is always cool with letting us out if we ask. As long as we have a decent excuse. Teachers would never expect that."

"Yes, they would"

Erza grimaced. "Fine! We'll say something!"

"Like what?" Levi asked.

Lucy grinned evilly. "You know, Ultear is the Liar's cousin."

"Nonononono." Erza snapped. It had been nearly a week since Jellal's arrival to the class. It was torture! Who knew he could lie to nearly every person, and they'd believe him! Everyone, that is, except her. He was shocker to find her an exception, but she thought that any truly mature and sane person, would've known better.

He thought that her Ability, wasn't even an ability! She can kick Gray and Natsu's butts, what else is there too it? That alone shows she's strong, and that alone show's he's stupid. If you wanted to talk mentally, heck yeah she was mentally strong. You could bet your life on it, how many people have had a person risk their life for them, none the less, two. She would live for their sakes, she'd make her life worth it! She wasn't going to die in the Life Game, yet. Did she mention that she lent him a pen on the second day he came, and it hasn't been returned.?

"Erza."

"Huh?"

"Are you game? Bisca texted me that we're going out to the gardens for lunch with the guys tomorrow. Oh and, the Jellal thing?"

"Absolutely not, I mean to the Jellal thing, the lunch is fine, but don't tell them anything until we're sure. I don't think guys gossip…maybe."

Lucy shrugged. "Whatever, and I'll take your no for a yes."

Erza groaned and threw a pillow and Levi and Lucy. "Hate you all."

Levi smiled and Lucy and chimed. "Love you and your cake too!"

Erza shot a glare at them and stood up. She stalked over to her dorm. "Night, I don't feel like watching any movies tonight."

She shut her door and sat on her bed thinking over her plan. If she asked him as a favor, he'd take it for granted, or else object. She had to use blackmail, blackmail always worked. What could she use?

She thought it over. Did anyone else know that she could see through his lies? No right? She could use that, it was a weak bargain, but maybe it'd work. Maybe, but he hated his sister, Ultear. He wouldn't bargain with just exposing the truth.

The truth! That was it, she could tell the truth of ALL the lies he told. That'd leave him nothing! But, that'd also mean that everyone would run up to her saying. "Erza, Erza, Erza, is he telling the truth!"

"Ugh!"

"Erza…" A voice rang from her door. She marched over and swung it open. "What is it."

No one was there, just a small piece of paper. "_Thanks for pen."_

The pen was no longer a sharp black, but now a new raspberry tone. She glared at it and slammed the door after ripping up the note. She leaned against the wall, and fell onto her bed.

"Oh joy." She grabbed her pillow and just laid there hugging it. It didn't take as long as she imagined, she fell asleep soon after Lucy's movie turned on. She didn't even realize she slept with the light on.

In the morning Erza woke up groggy. Lifting her foot she kicked on the light switch. "What day is today?"

"Erza, geez! Wake up, what are you doing in there! We have lunch with the guys at 12:30, it's freaking 11:45. You aren't even awake? Levi and I have already taken our showers so hurry up and get ready!"

Erza pouted and hopped up to the door. "I'm coming." She had a feeling today was going to be a tiresome morning.

**Lovely Lunch**

"Erza. Erza. Erza Erza. Erza. Are you awake?" An extremely annoying voice rang through her head.

"Shut up, Natsu. I'm just peachy."

Gray sneered at her. "Nope, you're a raspberry remember."

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Just did!"

"Ugh!" Erza leaned back in her seat. "Hey, has any of you seen the Headmaster lately."

Gajeel rolled his eyes at her. "Someone's late."

Levi looked at her sympathetically. "Erza, did you check you phone? They emailed us saying we'd have a temporary Headmasters for the time being."

Mirajane snickered. "Poor Erza, it's sad we have such a pathetic President."

Laxus looked at the two. "Chill. He'll show up eventually, probably just some crazy old guy emergency. Grandchild something."

"Precht was never married." Lucy objected.

"That doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"No, he can still knock some one up."

"Oh my gawsh."

"Says the busty one."

"Shut up! You just wish that you could have some!"

"Says the girl who's never had a boyfriend."

"Cut it out." Erza glared at the two. "It'll all be fine, who's Headmaster?"

"Headmasters, with an 's.' I believe Ultear and Kyouka are leading, but the whole top 5 guild presidents are contributing." Levu mumbled while wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Wait…" 

"Our Erza really is an idiot after all." Mirajane smirked. Lisanna looked at Erza in doubt. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I don't think I got a lot of sleep last night." A complete lie on her part.

Lucy glared at her. "Yeah, Erza stayed up with Levi and me. But yeah, there's a meeting for you tomorrow during lunch. Are you going to take anyone with you?"

Erza bit her lip. She would usually take Lucy, but after Lucy met Ichiya things hadn't gone so well. "Mira? Levi? Laxus? Lisanna, Wendy, anyone besides Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, Cana, and Elfman?"

Laxus smirked. "Can't, I'm going out with gramps."

Mira shook her head. "Lisanna and I are going shopping, and since I know Wendy won't stand up for herself, she has that special test for you know. Whatever program it is that lets her be here." Wendy blushed madly and nodded quietly.

Wendy actually shared her dorms with the Strauss sisters, it wasn't always so pleasant. Cana smirked from the side of the table. "Awh c'mon, I'm not that much of a buzz kill!" 

"No." Erza demanded.

"You know I could always go with you." A voice said from the side

All heads whipped around to face the speaker. The blue haired boy stood leaning against the frame of the pavilion rail. "I'm disappointed you al wouldn't invite me to your…luncheon."

Gray gritted his teeth. "What do you want, man? We honestly didn't think it'd matter if we invited you or not. You wouldn't come if we did."

Jellal looked offended. "Really? Wow, I feel so loved." He smirked at Erza. "I wouldn't mind accompanying you, Rasberry. True my sister is a bitch, but I'd love to pay her a visit. She is my sister, and I adore her."

Erza's eyes narrowed, she knew what he was doing. It wasn't a direct lie, but it was darn close. Without looking around she already knew the others bought it.

"So what'd you say?"

Lucy looked at Erza. "You should bring someone, since Ichiya's going to be there, and it'd look mad if you came by yourself. Even the higher guilds bring someone. Blue Pegasus brings three."

Erza glared at her friend. So gullible. "Fine, you can come. See me outside Fairy Tail Quarters 30 minutes before class, there are certain things that have to be discussed. It is your first meeting after all."

Jellal nodded and walked away. "Oh, Laxus, do you mind taking Romeo into your guys house or whatever it is. He's kind of annoying, I'm sure Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel won't mind. The bigger the better." He shrugged and disappeared shortly after.


End file.
